villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Riverton Ripper
The Riverton Ripper (sometimes called "The Ripper" for short) is a mass murderer that plagued the town of Riverton, Massachusetts, and he is the main antagonist of the 2010 supernatural-thriller film My Soul to Take. He was portrayed by Christopher Place. History Abel Plenkov, a man who suffers from multiple personality disorder and schizophrenia and whose alter is "The Riverton Ripper" murders his pregnant wife and counselor Dr. Blake. When he dies later that night, his multiple personalities are transferred to the souls of seven children who were born that same night. Abel's daughter Leah was a survivor of the Ripper's attack who witnessed the murder of her mother. 16 years later, Adam 'Bug' Hellerman and six other children celebrate their 16th birthday. Throughout the day, 5 of the 7 children are brutally killed by the Riverton Ripper including (in the order they were killed): Jay Chan, Penelope Bryte, Brandon O'Neil, Brittany Cunningham and Jerome. May Hellerman, Bug's adoptive mother and the sister of Abel's wife is also killed, as well as the police officer who had been investigating the murders 16 years earlier, Detective Paterson (Frank Grillo). Bug's older sister Leah 'Fang' Hellerman is wounded but survives. Bug finds out he is the son of the Ripper, Abel Plenkov. After the Ripper kills people throughout the Hellerman house, Bug's best friend Alex crawls through the window and Bug realizes that the Ripper's soul transferred to Alex's body. Alex also reveals he murdered his abusive stepfather. After a brief struggle, Bug manages to stab Alex and free the Ripper's soul into Hell. Thinking he will be arrested (as Bug had been the one under suspicion throughout the film) he walks out of the house and is instead celebrated as a hero after Leah tells the police exactly what happened. Although he doesn't feel like a hero, Bug decides to "fake it..." and act like a hero, just like Alex had taught him to act like a man. Gallery Riverton Ripper.jpg|Abel Plenkov aka the Riverton Ripper. Victims *Adam 'Bug' Hellerman aka Adam Plenkov (survived); Abel Plenkov's son. He suffers from schizophrenia just like his dad as well as oxygen starvation. *Alex Dunkelman; one of Bug's best friends who then became the unwilling vessel for the soul of the Riverton Ripper. *Jerome King (deceased); a blind school student who is the younger brother of Chandelle King and one of Bug's best friends. *Penelope Bryte (deceased); a devout Christian and follower of the Bible. *Brandon O'Neil (deceased); the school's handsome jock and a bully to Bug and Alex. He is also the father of an unborn child belonged to Principal Pratt's daughter Melanie. *Brittany Cunningham (deceased); one of the hottest girls in school and a part of Fang's group. *Jay Chan (deceased); one of Bug's friends who was the first to be taken out by the Riverton Ripper. *Leah 'Fang' Hellerman aka Leah Plenkov (survived); Bug's sister. She is controlling and takes charge of the girls at school, punishing them if they don't listen to her. She is a survivor of the attck by the Riverton Ripper the night her mother was killed. *May Hellerman (deceased); Bug's adopted mother and the sister of Abel Plenkov's wife Sarah. *Det. Frank Patterson (deceased); the detective who investegated the murders 16 years earlier as well as the current murders in the film. He too was later attacked again and finally murdered by the Ripper. *Dr. Blake (deceased); a psychiratrist who is Abel Plenkov's counselor and one of the Riverton Ripper's victims. *Quint (deceased): Alex Dunkleman's abusive stepfather who was killed by Alex who was possessed by the Riverton Ripper. Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Psychopath Category:Delusional Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Pure Evil Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls